Безумие герцога Веномания
thumb The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - песня, выпущенная Akuno-P 25 июля 2010 года. Является частью Seven Deadly Sins Series, рассказывающая про Похоть. The Lunacy of Duke Venomania is a song released by Akuno-P on July 25, 2010. It is a part of the Seven Deadly Sins Series, depicting Lust. Plot Действие клипа разворачивается в Асмодеане и начинается того, что герцог Сатериазис Веномания приветствует девушку, которая входит в его особняк. Дальше рассказывается, как герцог заключил сделку с демоном и получил непреодолимое для женщин обаяние; в результате он собрал в своём поместье гарем. Веномания сжигает все свои портреты, что-бы забыть о прошлом в котором над ним издевались. Он целует Гумину Глассред, которая была его подругой детства, но и издевалась над ним больше всех. Девушки пропадают уже по всему миру, попадая в его гарем. The story takes place in Asmodean as Duke Sateriasis Venomania greets another woman who approaches his mansion. He explains how he made a deal with the devil to have an irresistible charisma to women; as a result, women flock to his mansion's basement to create a harem for him. The Duke burns all his old portraits, revealing how he had been mocked and taunted in childhood for his appearance. He kisses another girl in his harem, Gumina Glassred, who had been his childhood friend but also "made him for a fool". He continues to build his harem and women begin disappearing from all over the land. Качесс Крим, выслеживая свою потерянную любовь, проник в особняк Веномании, переодевшись в женское платье. Герцог приветствует его, полагая, что он будет новой "невестой". Веномания подходит, чтобы станцевать с "ней", но Качесс бьёт его отравленным ножом. Наваждение тут же развеялось, и девушки убегают из особняка. Умирая, Веномания замечает Гумину и умоляет её остановиться, потому что ещё не рассказал о своей любви к ней. Kachess Crim tracks down his lost love to Venomania's mansion and infiltrates it, disguised as a woman. Soon, the Duke greets him, believing him to be another "bride". He goes to dance with "her", but Kachess stabs him with a poisoned knife. The charm now broken, the women flee from his mansion. As Venomania dies, he sees a glimpse of Gumina and he begs her to stay, as he states that he had not yet told her that he loved her. Characters Singing Roles *Camui Gackpo as Sateriasis Venomania *Hatsune Miku as Mikulia Greeonio *Megurine Luka as Lukana Octo *GUMI as Gumina Glassred *MEIKO as Maylis Beelzenia *KAITO as Kachess Crim Non-Singing Roles *??? as I.R. *L♀LA as Lolan Eve *Miriam as Mirigan Adi *Yowane Haku as Hakua Netsuma *Sonika as Sonika Sonic *Prima as Priema Soap *Lily as Lilien Turner *Kasane Teto as Teto Cetera *SF-A2 Miki as Mikina Olliba *Sweet Ann as Annlee Sweets *Akita Neru as Neruneru Nerune *Kagamine Rin as Rindo Blume *Kaai Yuki as Yuki Kaina *Sekka Yufu as Yufina Marlon *??? as Josephine Francois Related Songs Flower of the Plateau Flower of the Plateau рассказывает о жизни одной из жертв Герцога, Микулиа Гриноньо, после Venomania Event. Flower of the Plateau recounts the life of one the Duke' s victims, Mikulia Greeonio, and her actions after the Venomania Event. Chrono Story Chrono Story визуально отсылается к The Lunacy of Duke Venomania, так как показывает Эллуку Часовщицу, направляющуюся в особняк герцога. Chrono Story visually references The Lunacy of Duke Venomania as it shows Elluka Clockworker making the duke's mansion her destination. Albums EVILS FOREST.png|Evils Forest|link=Evils Forest Evils Kingdom.jpg|Evils Kingdom|link=Evils Kingdom SSPcover_(1).png|Seven Crimes and Punishments|link=Seven Crimes and Punishments (album) Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Термин lunacy означает "безумие", связанно это с бессмысленным насилием, которое совершал Граф, ради собственного удовольствия, также это может означает "глупость", возможно, из-за обманутого Kachess со своей гордостью в отношении его власти. *Название Venomania представляет собой сочетание слов "яд" и "нимфомания", что означает "чрезмерное желание для мужчин", ссылаясь на власть Графа над женщинами, которых он очаровал. *Английский вариант названия песни, "Dance with Asmodeus", является отсылкой к Асмодею, покровителю демона похоти, также это ссылается на фразу Графа о танце перед тем как сделать девушку частью гарема. *The term lunacy means "insanity", tying to the Duke's wanton sexual abuse to satiate his own pleasures; the word also means "foolishness", possibly due to being deceived by Kachess because of his own arrogance regarding his power. *The name Venomania is a combination of the words venom and nymphomania, meaning "an excessive desire for men", referring to his power over the women he enchanted. *The song's English title, "Dance with Asmodeus", is a reference to Asmodeus, the patron demon of Lust; it also references the Duke's signature phrase before dancing with the women in his harem. Curiosities *Манга на основе песни была издана, служа приквелом к новеллизации песни *После каждого припева в клипе показывается лист, со списком пропавших в Асмодеане, всё больше раскрывая разврат Venomania. После второго куплета список включает в себя 62 летнюю женщину и и трёх девочек возраст которых зацензурен, так как состоит всего из одной цифры. *Имена, возраст и профессии ссылаются на персонажей из Story of Evil. Большинство имён основано на именах Вокалоидов. *Josephine Francois у которой всё под цензурой является отсылкой к лошади Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche из The Daughter of Evil. *Как ни странно, песня повторяет более ранние комментарии Venomania в своей "либидо, которая скрывала яд» и «удовольствия лезвия, что вырезать", которая смешивает его кровь и пот вместе, пока это не станет фиолетовый, в конце песни, где он нанес удар полезвие скрывается яд, в результате чего его кровь и пот смешать вместе, пока это не становится фиолетовым. *mothy назвал песню "The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Version", трек продаётся вместе с мангой. *A manga based on the song was serialized, acting as a prequel to the song's novel adaptation. *After each chorus in the song PV, a list detailing the missing women in Asmodean was shown, revealing Venomania's increasing depravity; after the second chorus, his victims include a 62 year-old woman, and three girls with their ages censored, one who's age was in the single digits. *Many of the women's name, ages, and occupations reference characters from Story of Evil; a majority of the lists' names are based on the name of a female Vocaloid. *Josephine Francois, who has both her age and occupation censored, is a reference to the horse owned by Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche in The Daughter of Evil. *Ironically, the song echoes Venomania's earlier comments of his "libido that hid poison" and "pleasure of the blade that cut", which mixes his blood and sweat together until it turns purple, at the end of the song, where he is stabbed by a blade hiding poison, causing his blood and sweat to mix together until it turns purple. *The song was rearranged by mothy, titled "The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Version", a track included with the purchase of the manga. Gallery Concept Art= 063.jpg|Concept art of Mikulia, Lukana, Maylis and Gumina by Suzunosuke |-| Song PV= e.png|Another woman charmed by the duke for his pleasures jk.png|Venomania makes a deal with I.R and the Demon of Lust gf.png|The duke's innermost desires unleashed for his pleasure hj.png|A portrait of Cherubim burned by the duke gy.png|Venomania kisses Gumina hyg.png|Gumina as Venomania remembers her in childhood Mnm.png|Maylis defiled for the duke's lust meh.png|The duke surrounded by his harem girls as his lunacy continues oew.png|Venomania embraces the new addition to his harem errew.png|The duke realizing he was stabbed yui.png|Kachess Crim triumphant for slaying the "demon" ihn.png|Free of his spell, the women flee as the duke dies iue.png|Venomania feebly attempts to confess his love for Gumina in his dying moments Категория:Песни Категория:Похоть Категория:Семь смертных грехов Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:Камуи Гакупо Категория:Мейко Категория:Хацунэ Мику Категория:Мегурине Лука Категория:Мэгуринэ Лука Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Безумие Герцога Веномании Категория:MEIKO Категория:GUMI Категория:Гуми Категория:Songs Категория:Sateriasis Venomania